Traditionally, personal computers included operating systems, applications, and user settings for a single user. Personal computers were generally both used and managed by their owners. However, many organizations are now using clouds of computing resources to fulfill their computing needs. The clouds of computing resources generally allow for the operating systems, applications, and user settings of multiple users to be included on a single physical machine. Desktop virtualization technology allows multiple instances of an operating system to be kept separate, so the activities of one user may not affect the experience of other users. Cloud computing environments allow for computers owned by the cloud operator to be managed by the cloud operator but used by cloud users, who may be customers of the cloud operator.